Un jour je lui dirai
by LilyMarry
Summary: Un jour elle lui dira tout ce qui n'est pas permis. Un jour elle lui dira. Mais pas maintenant. Incomplète
1. Quand un être cher revient

Pourquoi tout ceci m'arrive à moi? Pourquoi moi? Je ne suis pas maudite tout de même si?

Je veux dire, mon père meurt, enfin mon vrai père, celui qui m'a élevé et il revient à la vie grâce à mon sang mais ne veut plus revenir à la maison je ne sais pour quelle raison d'ailleurs. Puis j'apprends que Nathan a été tiré dessus alors qu'il devait faire un discours et par la même occasion je constate que Peter est encore en vie alors que ça fait des mois que je le croyais mort. Mon… mon oncle est vivant.

Quelle ironie du sort, j'ai passé des mois à pleurer chaque soir pour qu'il revienne et maintenant que je constate qu'il est en vie malgré l'explosion, voilà que d'autres problèmes apparaissent. Oui quand je dis d'autres problèmes, le fait que Sylar soit toujours en vie caché je ne sais où en fait partie. Espérons que mon héros saura encore me protéger de l'horrible démon qu'est Sylar.

Ca ne plus durer, je dois aller les voir, Nathan, Peter. Ce dernier pourra me protéger, il le fera j'en suis sûre, il ne va pas laisser Sylar terminer ce qu'il a commencé. Et puis Nathan est mon père biologique après tout, je me dois d'aller le soutenir. Mon Dieu faites qu'il s'en sortira.

"Maman je dois aller les voir" dis-je au bord des larmes.

"Ma chérie je sais que c'est difficile mais c'est trop risqué pour toi d'aller là bas".

Je n'insistais pas plus, à la tombée de la nuit, j'irai prendre le premier avion afin de les voir.

Elle avait raison, c'est beaucoup trop risqué pour moi de m'aventurer seule. C'est vrai Sylar peut à tout moment me mettre la main dessus et me tuer comme il a fait pour Jacky, Isaac Mendez, Ted et les autres.

Mais je ne peux pas rester là chez moi à ne rien faire. Non, je dois tout simplement m'y rendre et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Je monte dans ma chambre, et je commence à préparer mes affaires à mon aise. Quand je pense que dans quelques heures, je reverrai Peter, mon cœur bat la chamade. Il sera surpris de me voir, je me demande comment je dois réagir, le prendre dans mes bras? Ou juste lui faire un grand sourire et lui dire que je suis contente de le voir? J'ignore quel est le geste adéquat quand on sait que Peter est mon oncle. J'ai toujours du mal à accepter ce fait d'ailleurs. C'est vrai le jour de notre rencontre, je suis tombée sur un bel inconnu que j'ai pris pour un journaliste. Et lui m'a prise pour la simple copine de la fameuse cheerleader qu'il devait sauver. Et quand il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai voulu mieux le connaître, je veux dire, vraiment mieux le connaître. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne. A quoi bon? Un homme de 26 ans en pincer pour une petite cheerleader de 16 ans. Ca m'aurait largement étonnée. Quoique la façon dont il me regardait m'a laissé croire le contraire pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis BAM dans mon dos! J'apprends qu'il est mon oncle. Alors là, toutes pensées inceste envers lui devait être effacée de ma mémoire. J'y étais presque arrivée. Jusqu'au moment où il est explose dans le ciel. J'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur s'est déchiré en mille morceaux. C'est à partir de ce moment là que tout était clair pour moi.

Trêve de réflexions, je prend une feuille et écris un mot pour ma mère et Lyle. Il faut bien que je les prévienne sinon ils vont se faire du soucis. 21h35, je vais prendre ma douche, une longue nuit m'attend.

Ma douche enfin terminée, je descends en peignoir afin de faire croire que je vais simplement me coucher.

"Bonne nuit maman" dis-je en l'embrassant de toutes mes forces. Il ne faut surtout pas que j'en fasse trop sinon elle risquerait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

"Bonne nuit ma chérie à demain" me dit-elle.

Et voilà, toutes mes affaires sont dans ma valise, la lettre est sur mon lit bien visible et j'emporte de l'argent avec moi, je regarde une dernière fois ma chambre comme si c'était la dernière.

"Je reviendrai très bientôt" dis-je dans un murmure.

Je jette ma valise par la fenêtre et puis je saute à mon tour. Je me suis cassée la jambe, ce n'est pas grave, n'oublions pas que ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. Je m'éloigne de la maison en sanglot en espérant revenir très vite. Mais à la simple pensée de Peter, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

* * *

Décidemment, j'ai quasiment téléphoné à tous les hôpitaux de la ville et Nathan n'est dans aucun hôpital. Il me reste plus que le dernier hôpital. Je prie mentalement, de toute façon ce dernier hôpital n'est plus que mon dernier espoir. Et aussi au risque de paraître légèrement radine, j'ai mis trop d'argent dans des cabines téléphoniques pour des coups de fils qui n'ont servi à rien finalement. Et s'il n'était pas là? Où est-ce que je vais aller? NON! Je ne dois pas penser ainsi, je suis beaucoup trop négative à mon goût. C'est alors qu'avec beaucoup d'hésitation je compose le dernier numéro qui pourrait peut être m'indiquer où est Nathan. 

"Bonjour est-ce que Nathan Petrelli a été interné aux urgences s'il vous plait?" J'ai des sanglots dans la voix maintenant, j'ai tellement de la peur de la réponse, peur qu'elle me dise qu'il n'y a aucun Nathan Petrelli dans cet hôpital.

"_Nathan Petrelli… Oui, il est rentré hier cham"_

"Parfait j'arrive" dis-je en l'interrompant.

* * *

Ca y est, me voila arrivée, j'hésite à rentrer maintenant. 

Durant tout le trajet, j'ai eu l'occasion de réfléchir, à cet heure ci ma mère a sûrement du voir que j'étais partie, pourvu qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas, mais il le fallait. Je devais les revoir. Même si Nathan n'a plus voulu que je l'appelle après la supposée mort de Peter, je savais qu'il avait un bon fond, et qu'il voulait juste être un peu seul pour supporter cette épreuve. Oui mais alors, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu qu'il était vivant? Il savait à quel point j'étais malheureuse sans Peter.

Bref, je ne peux pas rester éternellement devant la porte, j'entre et me dirige pressement vers l'accueil.

"Bonjour, je ne sais pas si c'est à vous que j'ai parlé au téléphone tout à l'heure, je cherche la chambre de Nathan Petrelli".

"Vous êtes de sa famille?" me demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon dans la voix.

"Oui, je suis… je suis sa fille".

"Chambre 402 mademoiselle" me dit-elle.

C'est donc dans cette chambre que j'allais les retrouver.

J'arrive dans le couloir et je stoppe net.

Une personne se tenait là au fond du couloir. Cette personne était de dos mais je la reconnaîtrai entre mille.

Peter.

* * *

**Voilà ma première fanfic sur mon couple préféré Peter/Claire. J'ai oublié de préciser que l'histoire se déroule selon les pensées de Claire. Ici c'est un petit châpitre mais rassurez-vous les autres seront plus grands et y aura pas mal de chapitres aussi. **

**Je posterai le 2ème très vite.**

* * *


	2. Confessions et solutions

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je sens mes jambes trembler et mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

Peter…

Il s'est retourné et a posé ses magnifiques yeux sur moi. Je ne parviens pas à dire quoi que soit, je fais quelque pas vers lui très lentement. Je constate qu'il a coupé ses cheveux. Ca lui va très bien. Mes yeux sont embués de larmes. Lui, il reste au fond du couloir il n'a pratiquement pas bougé, il reste juste là à me fixer. J'arrive à quelques mètres de lui, il regarde mes chaussures, puis remonte progressivement son regard jusqu'au moment où nos yeux se rencontrent. Je m'arrête et constate que je suis maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Je l'étreinte de toute mes forces et je le sens poser ses mains derrière mon dos en m'étreignant de plus en plus fort. Je m'abandonne à lui et là je craque.

Ho merci mon Dieu. Il est bel et bien vivant.

"Et moi je devrais plutôt te remercier… c'est grâce à ton pouvoir… grâce à toi" me dit-il.

Sur le moment je n'avais pas compris. Je brise à contrecoeur l'étreinte et je me suis souvenue.

"Ha oui c'est vrai, tu fouilles dans la tête des gens" dis-je sur un ton amusé tout en essuyant mes nombreuses larmes.

"Hé! j'ai pas fouillé" dit-il d'un air faussement vexé. "C'est juste que tu as pensé trop fort".

"Je suis heureuse de te revoir" avec l'air le plus sincère que je pouvais.

"Moi aussi Claire, ça me fait un bien fou"

A cette remarque j'ai senti mes joues chauffer.

"Et Nathan?" J'avais beau profiter des retrouvailles avec Peter, il ne fallait pas oublier mon père pour autant.

"Il est dans un sale état. Claire ton sang pourrait l'aider" il me dit ça comme si il avait trouvé l'idée du siècle.

"Qu… Quoi? Mon sang? Mais comment?"

"Il faut lui injecter un peu de ton sang, ça va lui permettre de guérir."

Je ne savais pas si donner mon sang le guérirait vraiment mais Peter avait l'air sûr de lui et puis je lui faisais confiance.

"Ok dis moi ce que je dois faire…" je répondis d'un air déterminée.

* * *

C'était fait, trois secondes qui paraissaient durer une éternité en voyant les plaies peu à peu se refermer et Nathan ouvrir les yeux. 

"Ho mon Dieu" dis-je en regardant la scène se produire devant moi.

"Peter, Claire, je…"

"Shhhhh" l'interrompit Peter, "on va te ramener à la maison maintenant".

Il prend ma main et l'épaule de Nathan et nous étions chez Nathan. Décidément la téléportation est très utile.

"Je vais aller me changer" dit Nathan en voyant la tenue de patient qu'il portait. "Au fait Claire, je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir fait ça".

Je lui souris, après tout c'est mon père, il avait beau paraître l'homme politique froid et sans cœur, au fond c'est un amour.

"De rien" je réponds tout simplement.

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et je me retourne vers Peter. Il me regardait avec son sourire de tombeur.

"Quoi"? je demande d'un air amusée.

"Ho rien c'est juste que tu as beaucoup changée en quelques mois"

"Ha bon. Dois-je prendre cette remarque pour un compliment?"

"Et comment!" me dit-il.

Je me sens un peu rougir et tente de changer de conversation.

"J'ai appris que Sylar est toujours en vie" dis-je d'un air grave.

"Oui apparemment, ne t'inquiète pas Claire, dès que j'ai réglé une affaire, je me concentrerai sur Sylar".

"Une affaire?" demandais-je sans comprendre

"Oui, c'est une longue histoire… Après l'explosion, je me suis retrouvé en Irlande, sans T-shirt et sans mémoire… Le Haitien, il…c'est lui qui a effacé toute ma mémoire. Je ne me suis souvenue de personne, Nathan, ma mère, toi… personne. J'ai rencontré une fille là bas. Catlin. A la longue c'est devenue ma petite amie, et elle a voulu m'aider et on s'est retrouvé dans le futur. Un futur horrible. Il existe un virus, ce virus il a tué 93 de la population mondiale. Et elle… elle…elle est restée coincée dans ce futur".

"Attends Peter, j'ai pas tout saisie, cette Catlin a voulu t'aider. T'aider à quoi? à retrouver la mémoire?" j'avoue que face à ce récit, je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose.

"Elle est au courant pour mes pouvoirs, et il y a cette fille Elle, cette fille cherchait après moi, elle a tué le frère de Catlin. Donc on est partie chercher des réponses à mes questions, découvrir qui j'étais, qu'elle était mon lien avec Elle, et je lui ai promis de rester avec elle, même si je découvrais qui j'étais." Il commençait à faire les 100 pas dans la pièce. "

"Peter, c'est horrible. On va la retrouver je te le promets". Malgré la détermination que je portais dans la voix, je n'étais pas trop convaincue. Comment retrouver une fille dans un futur?.

"Si on la retrouvais pas Claire, jamais je me le pardonnerai, c'est moi qui a causé la mort de son frère, c'est à cause de moi si elle est coincée dans le futur. C'est moi qui ait gâché sa vie". Il tremblait de partout, je m'avançais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas, on va la retrouver, on va tout faire pour".

"Claire tu ne comprends pas" dit-il en brisant l'étreinte. "Je l'aime, je pourrai donner ma vie pour elle, personne n'a autant pris attention à moi autant qu'elle" dit-il.

Aie, ça fait très mal ça. Et moi dans l'histoire?

"Claire, je suis désolé, je sais que toi aussi tu te préoccupes de moi mais j"

"Non c'est pas grave" dis-je en l'interrompant "C'est ta petite amie, c'est normal… je vais aller prendre une chambre à l'hôtel il se fait tard on se voit demain."

Je lui livre un sourire forcé et m'apprête à partir.

"Claire attends, tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux… enfin je pense que ce serait mieux si tu vis quelque temps chez moi tu seras plus en sécurité".

"Il a raison Claire" dit Nathan en entrant dans la pièce. "Si tu vis chez Peter, tu réduis les chances que Sylar te trouve".

"D'accord, mais juste quelques temps". Je pris ma valise et embrasse Nathan puis je me rendis en direction de la porte d'entrée.

"Attends" dit Peter, "laisse moi t'aider à porter ta valise" Je lui fait un sourire forcé, depuis la célèbre phrase _personne n'a autant pris attention à moi autant qu'elle_ j'avoue que j'étais un peu vexée.

* * *

Durant tout le trajet aucun de nous n'a prononcé un mot. Nous sommes face à l'entrée de son appartement maintenant, il me laisse y entrer d'abord. 

"Fais comme chez toi… je descends juste à l'épicerie je vais nous prendre quelque chose à manger. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir?" Me demande-t-il

"Peu importe, je mangerai ce que tu prendras" lui dis-je en lui offrant un sourire.

Il me sourit et sort de l'appartement.

Je commence à défaire mes bagages._Personne n'a autant pris attention à moi autant qu'elle_.

Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête et me met la migraine. Mais comment a-t-il pu dire ça? Est-ce qu'il a pensé à moi? Tout à l'heure nos retrouvailles, il pensait que je faisais du cinéma?

Et le jour de l'explosion, quand je n'ai pas pu lui tirer dessus, c'est justement parce que je prends trop attention à lui que je n'ai pas réussis à le tuer.

Déjà le fait de savoir qu'il a une petite amie m'a bouleversée mais il ne peut pas ne voir qu'elle. Je suis là aussi pour lui. Même si cette Catlin je ne l'apprécie déjà pas, je lui ai promis de l'aider à la retrouver.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. "Claire je suis rentré j'ai pris de la paella j'espère que tu aimes ça".

"Oui j'aime ça merci" dis-je.

Pendant qu'il pose sur la table des verres ainsi que les couverts, je m'empresse de mettre la paella dans deux assiettes.

"Ta famille ne te manque pas trop?" me demanda Peter.

"Pour l'instant ça va, j'ai laissé un mot à ma mère pour la prévenir de mon absence". dis-je avant de porter une première bouchée de paella dans ma bouche.

"Et ton père, il était au courant que tu venais nous rejoindre?"

"Mon père… je doute qu'il soit au courant, à l'heure qu'il est il ne dois sûrement pas se poser de questions sur ma famille" je disais ça avec tout le mépris que je pouvais porter dans la voix.

"Comment ça?" s'inquiète Peter.

"Et bien Mr Suresh lui a tiré dessus…dans l'œil. J'ai cru qu'il était mort, on l'a tous cru d'ailleurs, apparemment non puisque après avoir jeter ses cendres à la mère, il est revenu un court instant chez nous pour nous dire au revoir. Il ne reviendra pas, je pense qu'il s'est alliée avec la Compagnie".

"Avec une balle dans l'œil, c'est impossible de s'en sortir, je penserai plutôt qu'ils l'ont guéri avec ton sang" dit-il.

"Et bien si c'est le cas, ravie que mon sang puisse aider" dis-je en rigolant.

Lui ne riait pas, il me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de dire "Je me plaints de mes problèmes et je vois que toi aussi tu en baves".

Je ne réponds rien, qu'y a-t-il à répondre de toute façon? Mais mon regard l'incite à répondre "On ne devrais jamais laisser ceux qu'on aime, on doit toujours leur montrer qu'on les aime".

Oui bien sûr, comme leur porter de l'attention par exemple! Mince! Il pose ses couverts sur la table. Il a entendu.

"Claire….je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit, je sais que tu te préoccupes de moi".

Je sentais une grosse boule à la gorge, et mes yeux devenir humide.

"Non j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu saches. Pendant que tu essayais de découvrir qui tu étais, que tu projetais de rester avec ta chérie, moi j'essayais de me faire une raison de ne plus jamais te voir, je te croyais mort Peter, je ne sais pas si tu imagines l'ampleur de la situation. Je pleurais tous les soirs, je priais Dieu pour que les gens se trompent sur ta mort. Alors oui désolée mais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure m'a vexée."

Il me fixe et pose une main sur la mienne. "Claire, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point…" me dit-il d'un ton perturbé.

C'est vrai que là, à sa place je me poserais des questions aussi. On ne peut tout de même pas s'attacher à un oncle comme ça, je veux dire pas en si peu de temps. Il a du sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. Je déplace ma main de la sienne et je dis en me ressaisissant

"Ce n'est rien, je me suis emportée excuse moi, le principal c'est que tu es là avec nous"

"Et que toi aussi" me dit-il avec son sourire en coin qui a l'art de me faire de l'effet.

Je lui souris tandis que nous terminons le repas.

Après avoir déballé la totalité de mes affaires, j'allume mon portable. 5 nouveaux messages.

1 de ma mère et 4 de West.

C'est vrai j'ai complètement oublié de le prévenir.

West était mon petit ami, ou devrais-je dire la roue de secours qui comblait le manque de Peter.

Oui, je sais, encore maintenant je me dis que ce n'est pas bien, mais j'étais malheureuse et lui il insistait toujours pour me voir.

La dernière fois que l'on s'est parlés, ça a plutôt mal tourné.

Donc à en croire le message laissé par maman, elle ne m'en veut pas mais veux que je lui sonne assez souvent pour lui dire que je vais bien.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile. Mais demain je lui sonnerai.

Peter était assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Je me demande bien à quoi il pense.

"Je vais prendre une douche" Je ne sais même pas s'il a entendu la phrase que j'ai prononcée car il ne dit rien, il a toujours le regard dans le vide.

Une fois ma douche terminée je me rends dans le salon et y trouve Peter. Il a toujours le regard dans le vide.

"On va la retrouver… demain à la première heure, tu nous téléportes dans le futur où se trouve Catlin, et on l'a sortira de là." Il me regarde et hoche la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

Et bien il semblerait que les vrais problèmes vont commencer demain.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, la suite est pour très bientôt :)**

* * *


	3. Un futur qui dérange

La nuit a plutôt été agitée, oui c'est bien le cas de le dire, Peter a dormi dans la pièce à coté de la chambre, et ça ne m'a pas empêchée de l'entendre gigoter dans tous les sens. Je pense qu'il est vraiment perturbé, surtout que c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons dans le futur, récupérer la fameuse Catlin.

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil: 7h48.

Je me lève et me dirige en direction de la salle de bain, décidément je comprends pourquoi Peter ne s'intéresse pas à moi à en voir l'état de mon visage. Si c'est aujourd'hui que je vais faire la connaissance de ma rivale, autant en jeter non?

Je décide donc qu'aujourd'hui mes cheveux ne seront pas attachés, mes boucles descendent à mi-dos. Autant les laisser pendre. Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le soleil se montre déjà. Et bien ce sera une raison de porter un jeans avec un débardeur noir. Je sais, c'est pas assez pour un séduire un garçon, mais ce sera assez pour séduire Peter. Et puis je pense qu'il n'aime pas les filles qui s'exhibent. Et puis je ne vais tout de même pas porter une jupe ou une blouse de sortie vu qu'on ne sort nulle part, excepté d'aller dans un futur ou 93 des personnes de la population mondiale sont mortes.

Une fois ma toilette terminée, je m'empresse de passer au maquillage, encore une fois, j'opte pour du simple, eyeliner, mascara aux cils supérieurs et inférieurs, un peu de terre indienne pour me donner une bonne mine, et je mets légèrement du gloss aux lèvres.

La touche finale, du parfum.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir et constate qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. Oui parce que déjà, ce ne serait pas dans ma nature et puis, ce ne sera pas ainsi que Peter s'intéressera à moi.

Je sors de la salle de bain et m'empresse d'entrer dans le salon, là où se trouve Peter.

Il était assis sur le canapé, en chipotant à je ne sais quoi.

"Bonjour" dis-je d'un ton enthousiaste

"Bonjour Claire" me dit-il sans prendre la peine de me regarder.

"Alors, prêt à sauver ta dulcinée en détresse?" dis-je d'un ton amusée.

"Oui je suis prêt depuis le jour où je l'ai perdu" me dit-il toujours sans me regarder

Je tente de changer de conversation.

"Et bien d'abord si on allait prendre un petit déjeuner?"

"Oui d'abord je vais prendre ma douche" me dit-il.

"Et pendant ce temps je prépare le petit déjeuner" lui dis-je en lui offrant un sourire.

Il lève ses yeux vers moi et là il me fait son petit sourire en coin.

"Tu es rayonnante aujourd'hui" Enfin, il était temps qu'il remarque.

"Merci" dis-je alors qu'il ne détourne pas son regard.

Là je commence sérieusement à me sentir mal à l'aise "Allez oust, file prendre ta douche, une longue journée nous attends".

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, je suppose donc que Peter a terminé de prendre sa douche, en effet il sort lui aussi avec une bonne mine et nous commençons le petit déjeuner.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, il me regarde gravement et dit "Prête?"

"Prête" dis-je déterminée.

Il prend ma main et la sert fort, comme s'il avait peur. Nous nous retrouvons en plein cœur de New York.

Les rues sont complètement désertes, pas un chat, rien de vivant, nous sommes justes seuls face à des maisons non habitées.

J'ai très peur là. Peter se retourne vers moi. "Je suis là Claire, je ne laisserai rien ni personne essayer de t'enlever. Je te le promets" Je lui esquive un sourire en guise de réponse.

Des feuilles volent dans tous les sens, j'en attrape une dans la lancée et je vois "ordre d'évacuation" datée du 14 juin 2008. Mon dieu nous sommes dans un futur proche.

"Peter, regarde" dis-je en montrant la feuille.

"Je sais, je l'ai vue la première fois que je me suis retrouvé ici." dit-il en regardant partout autour de lui. Il me montre du doigt un grillage.

"Viens, c'est par là qu'on a enlevée Catlin" me dit-il en s'approchant du grillage.

"Peter, qui a enlevé Catlin?" Je ne sais pas à qui nous avons à faire, si je l'oblige à parler des détails de l'enlèvement, peut-être auront nous une piste où chercher.

"Je ne sais pas, ils avaient des masques, ils nous demandaient si nous étions malades, et qu'on devait aller au centre de décontamination, je sais que énormément de personnes sont mortes. Alors le reste du monde, je veux dire les 7 qui sont encore en vie doivent être dans ce centre".

"Et donc cette contamination est due au virus?" je commençais à comprendre peu à peu.

"J'en ai bien l'impression." Il me soulève et nous étions dans les airs, avant de nous reposer.

C'était court, mais agréable, je regarde autour de moi ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'est mis à voler et je constate que nous sommes de l'autre côté du grillage. Dommage.

Nous avançons maintenant vers un lieu sombre, je prends la main de Peter tandis qu'il la sert très fort.

"Peter tu entends?" je demande en murmurant.

"Oui ça vient de là-bas" me dit-il en me montrant un bâtiment. A voir ainsi je dirais plutôt que ce serait un entrepôt.

En effet, nous entendons des bruits, de personnes qui parlent, il doit y en avoir pas mal à en constater le nombre de voix qui s'entremêlent.

Je le vois marcher en direction de cet entrepôt et je le retiens par le bras.

"Est-ce que ce serait sûr si on entre là?" demandais-je sur un ton peu convaincue.

"Non, mais peut être que nous y trouverons des indices pour trouver Catlin, reste près de moi" me dit-il. Ca, il ne doit sûrement pas me le dire 2 fois.

Nous avançons donc vers l'entrepôt et Peter pousse lentement la porte. Il entre d'un pas assez hésitant et me fait signe d'entrer.

J'entre à mon tour et je reste abasourdie par la scène qui se produit devant moi.

Il y avait un bon nombre de personnes, je dirais une centaine. Ils ont l'air faibles, très faibles.

"Regarde, Nathan est là-bas" me dit Peter.

"Nathan!!! Nathan!!" crie Peter.

Nathan lève les yeux vers Peter, il avait les yeux rouges, le teint pâle et les lèvres presque bleues.

"Peter, Claire" dit Nathan

"Mon dieu mais que se passe-t-il ici?" demandais-je à l'attention de Nathan.

"Claire, Peter" il n'arrêtait pas de nous appeler à voix basse.

"Nathan on est là" dit Peter en secouant légèrement Nathan.

"Vous… vous êtes en vie" dit Nathan d'un ton surpris et soulagé à la fois.

"On viens du passé, mais que se passe-t-il ici?" demande à son tour Peter

"Le virus… il nous extermine tous… un par un… vous ne devez pas rester là" dit Nathan la peur dans les yeux.

"Mais qu'advient-il de nous?" j'ose demander ce que Peter n'osait pas.

"Vous êtes morts… vous devez changer tout ça… vous devez éviter ça" dit Nathan.

Notre regard interrogateur l'incite à développer.

"Sylar est derrière tout ça, il voulait tuer le monde entier, il a presque réussi, c'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout ça" dit-il.

"Peter!! Peter!!!" j'entendais cette voix et bizarrement je n'aimais pas ça.

"Catlin" dit Peter. Il court vers elle et la prend dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

C'était donc Catlin.

"Tu n'as rien? Ils t'ont fait du mal?" demande Peter en brisant l'étreinte.

"Non, ça va, je veux juste rentrer avec toi" Dit Catlin, elle s'approche de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Je détourne le regard, cette simple vision d'elle entrain d'embrasser est comme si je reçois 500 coups de couteaux en même temps dans mon dos.

Je sens Nathan me prendre le bras. "Ca aussi… tu dois le changer".

"Je ne comprends pas" dis-je.

"Eux" il me montre du regard Catlin et Peter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire?" demandais-je à Nathan.

"Cette fille… je ne la connais pas… avant… il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule fille…" dit Nathan.

"Oui je sais, Simone, mais dans notre passé, elle est déjà morte" je dis étant sûre qu'il parlait de Simone.

"Non… il ne l'avait jamais dit avant… mais… mais je l'ai quelque part toujours su…" il avait l'air de plus en plus faible, je voulais lui dire de ne plus parler, qu'au lieu de ça il ferait mieux de se reposer, mais son récit me donner davantage l'envie de connaître la suite.

"De quelle fille parles-tu?" demandais-je.

"Sylar… il t'a enlevé… et il nous a laissé croire qu'il t'avais tué. Peter et moi… on… on a été le voir pour te venger… et on t'a vu te vider de ton sang…Peter est allé vers toi… et là… il t'a avoué qu'il t'aimait. Claire il est mort en essayant de te sauver… souviens toi de ça".

Je regardais Peter et il était toujours dans les bras de cette Catlin, à lui murmurer je ne sais quoi.

"Mais Nathan, je ne peux pas me vider de mon sang, je me régénère!" je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi Nathan me dit tout ça alors que ça n'a aucun sens.

"Sylar…il s'est approprié le pouvoir de l'homme qui travaillait pour ton père. Le Haïtien. Il a su bloquer ton pouvoir." me dit-il.

"C'est horrible, on va empêcher Sylar de causer tout ce mal" dis-je déterminée.

J'étais prête à faire une étreinte à Nathan lorsque "Hey vous! Que faites-vous ici?" Je me retourne et je vois des hommes avec des masques et une espèce d'arme que je ne connais pas.

"On doit sortir d'ici" dit Peter en brisant son étreinte de Catlin.

"Claire!" m'interpelle-t-il.

Je vais à sa rencontre et me retourne une dernière fois sur Nathan. "Empêche ça" me dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

C'est alors que je sens la main de Peter m'agripper. Nous sommes maintenant dans l'appartement de ce dernier.

"Tu m'a sauvé" dit Catlin qui n'en croyait apparemment pas ses yeux.

En guise de réponse, il l'embrasse.

Je me dirige en direction de la chambre lorsque "Claire je voudrais te présenter Catlin, Catlin cette charmante jeune fille est ma nièce" dit-il.

"Je suis ravie de te connaître" me dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Moi aussi, c'est un plaisir" dis-je poliment mais tout de même avec un sourire forcé.

"Et bien finalement ça a été plus vite et plus facile que je ne le pensais" dit Peter visiblement soulagé que sa chère et tendre soit à ses côtés et saine et sauve qui plus est.

"Je vais aller faire un peu de shopping" dis-je un peu écoeurée de toute cette histoire.

"Claire ce n'est pas prudent, tu dois rester avec nous" me dit Peter gravement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas en ville il y a beaucoup de monde, je ne pense pas que Sylar tentera quoi que ce soit" dis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour le rassurer et surtout en essayant de me sortir de cet appartement.

"Sylar?" Demande Catlin à Peter.

"Je t'expliquerai" lui rétorque-t-il.

"Bon et bien j'y vais. Et vous et bien profitez bien de vos retrouvailles" dis-je dans un sourire forcé.

"Fais attention à toi, et regarde bien autour de toi, si tu te sens suivie, reviens vite" me lance Peter alors que je me dirige vers la sortie.

Je ne réponds rien et je sors. Sortir de cet appartement est comme si je sortais de l'enfer.

Je descends et me dirige vers la ville qui, à mon grand bonheur, est tout près de l'appartement de Peter.

Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à vouloir à tout prix faire du shopping dès que je le peux. Mais je n'aurai pas pu rester chez Peter et les voir à deux. Mais ce que m'a dit Nathan tout à l'heure m'a juste bouleversée. Dans son passé, Peter m'aime et meurt en tentant de me sauver. Alors que hier encore il me disait qu'il donnerait sa vie pour cette Catlin! Et il veut que je change ça?! Mais c'est beaucoup trop tard, je ne peux rien changer. Même si un jour je lui dis tout ce que je ressens pour lui, il va me détester ou pire me rigoler à la figure.

N'ayant pas le cœur à faire du shopping, je me réfugie dans un parc. Il n'y a personne c'est juste trop beau pour être vrai, il me faut juste de la tranquillité.

Mais pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi? Pourquoi je me suis amourachée de mon oncle? Pourquoi rêver d'un amour impossible? Ca ne me ressemble pas ça, je suis trop "sage" pour agir de cette manière. Et pourtant je ne peux pas faire autrement, je pourrais très bien aller voir Le Haïtien et lui demander de m'enlever Peter de la tête, de notre première rencontre à l'école, du moment où il me sauve la vie, tout. Mais je ne le peux et surtout je ne le veux pas.

Et puis comment il a fait pour tomber amoureux de cette Catlin? Je veux dire, oui elle a l'aire gentille, mais c'est tout, elle a un accent agaçant, sa voix est désagréable, et son physique est banale. Oui bon moi aussi j'ai un physique banale elle marque un point sur ce coup là.

Je me fais du mal de penser à eux, et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que c'est parti pour bien durer, il l'a connaît à peine et il l'aime déjà. Je sens une boule à la gorge maintenant, et la vue devenir floue due aux larmes qui menacent de couler. Mon dieu c'est dur! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de ne plus penser à lui comme je le fais à l'heure actuelle, de me sentir mieux dans mon cœur, parce que là j'ai juste l'impression de mourir très lentement. Mes larmes coulent à flots maintenant et si des personnes disent que ça soulage, pour moi, ça ne fait que me déprimer complètement.

Essuyant mes larmes, je décide de rentrer dans l'appartement, que pourrais-je faire d'autre? Rester là dans ce parc à me morfondre? Faire du shopping? Non je n'en ai pas vraiment le cœur.

Je sais que rentrer dans cet appartement va sûrement me briser le cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'est, mais je ne vois nulle part d'autre où aller. Je respire un bon coup et me met en direction de l'appartement de Peter.

Je m'apprête à entrer et j'entends des éclats de rire, hé beh dit donc! Ils ne s'en font pas pour moi!

J'entres et je ne les vois pas dans le salon. Bizarre. Par contre, je vois des vêtements par terre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Ho! Ho non! Il ne me manquait plus que ça!

Je sors de l'appartement en larmes. Mais pourquoi je ne me suis pas doutée de ça beaucoup plus tôt? Ils ne se sont plus vus depuis des jours entiers, c'est normal qu'ils fassent l'amour.

Où est-ce que je dois me réfugier? Réfléchis Claire!

Et bien tant pis, je décide d'aller dans le seul lieu propice aux filles tristes. Les toilettes du pallier.

Passée deux heures dans les toilettes m'a suffit de m'enrager au plus haut niveau. C'est fou comme je passe de la tristesse à la colère.

Je décide donc de monter, j'espère que cette fois ci ils ont terminés! J'entre donc une nouvelle fois dans l'appartement d'un ton hésitant.

"Ha c'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à m'inquiéter!" me lance Peter, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue en entrant la première fois. Il me regarde interrogateur. Tiens, je parie qu'il ne l'avait pas vue arriver celle-ci.

"Et non, ma promenade a durée plus longtemps que prévue" mal à l'aise, il ne dis plus rien, c'est bien ce que je disais, il a entendu. Génial.

"Laisse la, elle est jeune, le shopping à cet âge là c'est comme une drogue, j'étais pareille" dit Catlin à l'attention de Peter. Ouais, beh si t'achète comme tu t'habille, je plaints ta garde robe ma grande.

"Ce qui est bizarre vu que tu n'as rien achetée Claire" me dit Peter d'un ton froid. Encore une fois ça me laisse supposer qu'il a entendu ma réflexion.

"Oui c'est normal, je n'ai rien trouvé qui me plaisait" dis-je sur le même ton.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, je vais aller prendre une douche" dis-je plus poliment, après l'après midi que je viens de passer, j'ai bien droit un moment de relaxation.

"Oui relaxe toi bien" me lance Peter.

Je stoppe sur place, sans me retourner, je lance dans une pensée que seul Peter peut entendre. "Ce qui me relaxerait, c'est que je puisse penser librement, sans que quelqu'un puisse fouiller dans ma tête et dans mon intimité Peter".

Et je continue de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Cette journée restera une des plus atroces de mon existence émotionnellement parlant, mais je sais qu'un jour, il sera à moi, il ne voit qu'une adolescente. Ce qui est normal, mais dès demain ça va changer, si je veux qu'il me perçoive comme une femme, je dois agir en tant que telle.

Dès demain j'appellerai West.

**Voilà, voilàà la fin du 3****e**** chapitre, je peux vous dire que le 4****e**** sera très amusant à lire.**


	4. Une journée d'enfer

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil: 6h50. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à cause de Peter. C'est tout simplement moi qui n'arrivait pas à dormir. Avec toutes ces pensées qui me taraudent l'esprit.

A cette heure ci nos tourtereaux doivent encore être endormis. Je me dirige sans faire le moindre bruit vers la salle de bain afin de prendre ma douche.

Aujourd'hui je vais porter ma longue jupe blanche ainsi qu'une blouse blanche en satin. C'est toujours simple mais sexy.

Après avoir terminé ma petite préparation, je compose le numéro de ma mère.

"_Allo?"_

"Maman, c'est moi, Claire"

_"Ho Claire, je suis si contente de t'entendre… est-ce que ça va? Monsieur Petrelli s'occupe-t-il bien de toi? Comment se fait-il que tu sois debout si tôt?_" me demande-t-elle inquiète.

"Oui maman il s'occupe bien de moi" dis-je en rigolant. "Je me suis couchée tôt hier c'est pour ça que je suis déjà réveillée".

"_Ma puce j'aurais voulu parler avec toi encore mais je dois aller au vétérinaire pour Mr Muggles. Tu nous manques à tous. Tu téléphoneras bientôt?_" me demande-t-elle.

"Oui très bientôt promis" dis-je sincèrement.

"_Au revoir ma Claire, je t'aime_" me dit maman

"A bientôt maman, je t'aime aussi" dis-je un sanglot dans la voix avant de raccrocher.

Je compose nerveusement l'autre numéro.

"_Allo?_"

"West… C'est Claire j'esp…"

"_Claire…mais où es-tu? j'ai essayé de te joindre mais en vain_" me dit-il d'un ton bouleversé.

"Je sais j'ai entendu tes messages, excuse moi, mon père biologique s'est fait tiré dessus. Donc je suis allée le voir, ici j'habite chez mon oncle, j'ai appris que Sylar est toujours en vie West. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?"

"_Oui… il va essayer de te tuer une bonne fois pour toute_." me dit-il.

"Oui, Peter a beaucoup de pouvoirs, il peut me protéger de Sylar."

"_Ok, mais qu'advient-il de nous? Je pensais qu'après notre dispute tu étais partie et que tu ne voulais plus me voir, je me suis inquiété Claire_" je sens un reproche dans sa voix.

"Non, c'est oublié, il y a des problèmes plus graves. Tu veux passer me voir aujourd'hui?" j'ose lui demander.

"_Bien sûr, et tu sais ce qui est le plus sympa dans l'histoire? C'est que grâce à mon pouvoir, je peux passer te voir à n'importe quel moment, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler_" me dit-il apparemment soulagé de ne pas me perdre.

"_Où te trouves tu_? Renchérit-il.

"Viens me rejoindre au parc, à gauche de Cooper Square" dis-je enthousiaste.

"_Je suis là dans deux heures, je vole ma chérie_" dit West sur la même intonation.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, non pas parce que West passera la journée avec moi aujourd'hui, mais plutôt parce que ce sera le moyen idéal de rendre jaloux Peter.

Ok pour West, ce sera jouer un peu la comédie, surtout que c'est un garçon très gentil et qu'il ne mérite pas ça. Mais qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place? Continuer à supporter cette Catlin pendant tout mon séjour? Les voir se marier? Garder leurs enfants pendant qu'ils vont fêter leurs 8 ans de mariage? Non comme à dit Nathan du futur, je dois éviter ça. Je dois changer ça.

Peter et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble, malgré le lien qui nous unit, et puis si le Nathan du futur à dit que Peter m'aimait dans le passé, ça veut dire qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour moi déjà à ce moment ci. Et qui dit que lui aussi ne joue pas la comédie avec Catlin, qui dit qu'il n'essaie pas de me rendre jalouse? Non impossible, il n'est pas comme ça. Ha si moi aussi je pouvais lire dans ses pensées…

J'entre dans le salon d'un pas hésitant, car en effet, j'ai peur de voir ce que Peter et Catlin font dans le salon. A ma grande surprise, je trouve Peter allongé sur le canapé, visiblement Catlin n'est pas là. Supposant qu'il dort, je me dirige sans bruit vers la cuisine.

"Bonjour Claire…bien dormi?"

"Ha bonjour, je croyais que tu dormais, oui j'ai bien dormi et de ton coté?" Ok j'ai menti, j'ai pas si bien dormi que ça.

"Comme un bébé" me dit-il en se levant. Il me fixe de haut en bas et me dit " hooo vêtue de blanc aujourd'hui? En quel honneur?"

"Et bien aujourd'hui je vois quelqu'un". Dis-je sur le ton de l'enthousiasme.

"Tu as raison, c'est bien de voir des gens, et puis la ville n'est pas loin et vous pourrez vous amusez entre copines" me dit-il en me livrant un sourire.

Je ne réponds rien et sort des assiettes ainsi que des couverts. "Aujourd'hui je fais des pancakes, alors prends vite ta douche et tu me diras ce que tu penses de ma cuisine, ou du moins de mes pancakes" dis-je en rigolant.

"Oui chef!" prenant l'air faussement sérieux.

"Au fait, Catlin n'est pas là?" demandais-je curieuse.

"Non, elle a pris une chambre d'hôtel elle passera tout à l'heure"

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain tandis que je prépare les pancakes. C'est bien ce que je disais, il me prend pour le genre de fille qui va aller manger des glaces avec toute une bande de filles, faire des photos dans les cabines d'essayages des magasin. C'est vrai j'ai 17 ans maintenant, et je l'ai connue à 16 ans, c'est normal qu'il pense ça. Et bien il aura une sacrée surprise!

Nous avons pris notre petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, c'est bien ce qu'il nous fallait après les tensions de la veille.

"Bon et bien il est l'heure, je reviendrai en début d'après midi avec ma copine" je m'adresse à Peter avec un sourire.

"Oui et pas de bêtises, n'oublie pas que j'ai été jeune moi aussi, donc je connais toutes les ficelles du métier" me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

En lui offrant un grand sourire, je me dirige vers la sortie.

Me voilà dans le parc où West était assis sur un banc. Tiens, quelle coïncidence, c'était le même banc où je me suis assise hier en pensant à Peter.

"Salut toi" en le prenant par surprise.

"Claire! Tu es resplendissante" me dit-il avec un sourire.

"Merci" lui dis-je en lui déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Que veux-tu faire?" me demande-t-il

"Et bien on pourrait aller se promener et après je te montrerai où je séjourne et je te présenterai Peter"

"Mmmm tu vas déjà me présenter quelqu'un de ta famille. Ca devient sérieux entre nous. J'aime cette idée" me dit-il.

Et sur ce, nous partons. Sur le coup je m'en veux un peu de me servir de West pour rendre jaloux Peter, surtout que si ça se trouve il ne verra que Catlin. Car en y repensant, Nathan du futur a dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Est-ce que cela veut dire que la présence de cette fille changera tout mon avenir avec Peter? Mon corps est parcouru d'un long frisson à cette simple pensée.

"Voilà nous y sommes" dis-je en me tenant devant l'appartement. Durant notre promenade je n'ai cessé de penser à Peter.

"Oui quand tu veux pour entrer" me dit-il en riant. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je restais là plantée devant la porte.

J'entre et fais signe à West d'entrer à son tour.

"Peter?" dis-je en ne voyant personne

"J'arrive" me dit-il de l'autre pièce.

Je le vois arriver avec un sourire sur le visage, sourire qui s'efface très vite à la vue de West.

"Je te présente West mon petit ami" dis-je en le montrant du doigt.

"Et West voici Peter mon oncle" dis-je en lui souriant.

"Bonjour Mr Petrelli" dit West en lui serrant la main.

"Bonjour… Claire tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit ami" Me dit Peter.

"Non c'est vrai, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, c'était un peu difficile de l'inclure dans la situation. Ha oui j'ai oublié de te le mentionner mais West est l'un des nôtres, son pouvoir est de voler. Comme Nathan. "

"Ha bon? Et bien c'est bien que tu as trouvé quelqu'un comme toi" me dit Peter.

"Oui j'ai trouvé la perle rare" dis-je en prenant la main de West.

"Bon et bien le dîner est presque prêt, il ne manque plus que Catlin" dit Peter

"Je suis là" dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Non mais comment est-elle entrée?

"Ha oui j'ai omis de te dire que j'ai donné à Catlin un double de la clé" me dit Peter en me faisant un clin d'œil pour me signaler qu'il avait entendu ma pensée.

En guise de réponse je lui fais un bref sourire.

"Ha chérie voici le petit ami de claire, William" dit Peter en pointant West du doigt.

"C'est West" corrige-t-il. "Mais enchanté" dit-il en serrant la main de Catlin.

Quant à moi je file à la cuisine histoire que Peter n'entende pas mes pensées. Chérie? Mais il ne l'a jamais appelée ainsi avant. Ha ça y est ils en sont déjà à leurs petits surnoms.

Je constate que Peter me rejoint dans la cuisine avec un regard froid.

"Une copine hein?" me dit-il en croisant les bras.

"Ho oui sincèrement désolée mais c'était trop marrant et puis je voulais te faire la surprise". dis-je tout en préparant la table.

"Ca ne fait rire que toi, j'ai pas trouvé ça marrant" en se tenant toujours dans la même position.

"C'est bon Peter, je ne vois pas où est le problème." je commence sérieusement à me demander ce qu'il se passe. Est-ce que mon plan fonctionne comme prévu?

"Le problème? Claire tu m'a menti, si tu veux que je te protège tu dois être sincère avec moi" me dit-il en élevant la voix.

Par réflexe je regarde dans l'autre pièce et je constate que Catlin est en grande conversation avec West. Ce qui m'incite à continuer la conversation sans que ces deux là ne m'entende.

"Quoi? Moi je t'ai menti? Tout ça parce que j'ai amené mon petit ami à la place d'une copine? Désolée j'appelle pas ça un mensonge, comme je t'ai dis, je voulais te faire la surprise, et le simple fait que tu pensais que j'allais voir une copine m'a incitée à ne pas te corriger. Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ma protection, West s'occupe très bien de moi à ce point de vue la" dis-je en parlant sur le même ton.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici alors?" me dit-il d'un ton calme.

"Je te demande pardon?" je demande ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

"Si tu n'es pas là pour que je te protège… que fais-tu ici?" me demande-t-il.

"Je… heu… parce que j'ai appris que mon oncle est vivant et que j'ai voulu passer un peu de temps avec lui."

"Le plat est prêt?" demanda Catlin qui était entrée dans la cuisine.

"Heu… oui" Dit Peter.

Tandis que Peter va chercher West et l'invite à prendre place, moi je remplis les assiettes.

Nous commençons donc le repas. Tous les trois parlent, rigolent. Moi, je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai l'impression que je vais aller vomir. Je repense à la conversation de tout à l'heure et je constate que rien ne se passe comme je l'avais imaginé. Peter s'entend très bien avec West, il n'a vraiment pas l'air jaloux, il fait toujours ses yeux doux à Catlin, et là je viens d'apprendre que si il veut que je sois chez lui, c'est pour une seule et unique raison: ma protection. Je pensais que c'était pour passer du temps avec moi mais après cette conversation, je me suis trompée.

"Claire tu ne manges pas?" me demande West.

En lui forçant un sourire je lui répond "non, j'ai pas très faim ce soir" et je baisse les yeux sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

"Mange quand même un peu ma belle, il ne faut pas que tu te couches n'ayant rien dans ton estomac" me dit Catlin.

Les yeux toujours baissés, je sens des tonnes de larmes descendre le long de mes joues. Tout le monde est entrain de voir que je pleure. Quelle humiliation!

"Excusez moi je reviens" dis-je des sanglots dans la voix tout en me levant de la table.

Je sors de l'appartement et me mets à courir le plus vite possible. Je me réfugie dans le parc, j'aime cet endroit, il n'y a jamais personne, c'est juste paisible et serein.

Je prend place sur un banc, et me remet à pleurer de plus belle. Il fait noir, j'ai froid mais au moins ici je suis libre d'exprimer ma douleur.

"Claire"

Je me retourne et voit West.

"West, excuse moi, je.." il me prend dans ses bras.

"West, je me sens si mal, si tu savais comme je souffre, rien ne va, rien ne va, tout part de travers," dis-je toujours dans ses bras et le tenant fort.

"Ho Claire! Que se passe-t-il? Dis le moi" me dit-il

Brisant notre étreinte je lui fais des yeux horrifiés.

"Non West, je ne peux pas, je ne dois en parler à personne, s'il te plait respecte ça" je lui réponds.

Il enleva les larmes de mes joues de son pouce. "Bien, mais si tu sens l'envie de te confier, je suis là Claire".

"Merci" dis-je en lui faisant un sourire.

"Allez viens on retourne manger" me dit-il en me prenant par le bras.

"Non attend, si je les vois, ils vont me poser des questions ou me regarder, je veux juste retourner dans ma chambre et dormir".

"Oui Claire, pendant que je leur dirai au revoir, tu n'auras qu'à aller dans ta chambre, ils ne te verront pas".

Nous partons en direction de l'appartement, pauvre West, il ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme moi, il devrait être avec une fille qui l'aime vraiment.

Nous nous tenons devant la porte. Il allait entrer quand il tourne son visage dans ma direction.

"Ils sont encore sûrement dans la cuisine, je leur dirai que tu avais mal au ventre et que tu es partie dormir".

Je hoche la tête d'un signe affirmatif et il entre. Il part en direction de la cuisine tandis que je me réfugie à toute vitesse dans ma chambre.

Je m'assieds sur le lit et enlève mes chaussures, puis j'entends frapper à la porte.

"West?"

"Oui c'est moi" me dit-il.

"Tu peux entrer" dis-je.

Il entre et me fait un petit sourire

"Est-ce que tu vas mieux?"

"Heu… à vrai dire, je ne pense pas que ça ira mieux tant que mon problème ne sera pas réglé" dis-je honnêtement.

"Ton oncle s'est inquiété, il voulait venir te voir, mais je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas trop bien, et que tu voulais être seule".

"Merci West… tu reviendras demain?"

"Si tu veux bien, je reviendrai." me dit-il.

"Et bien à demain alors, même heure, même endroit?" dis-je en lui souriant

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mon front et me sourit. "A demain petit ange" Et il s'en va.

Pauvre West, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, il ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme moi, si il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas, ce serait de le faire souffrir. West, je le verrai mieux comme mon meilleur ami et non comme mon petit ami.

Je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche ne me ferait que du bien.

Une fois la douche terminée, j'entre dans la chambre et enfile un débardeur et un short en guise de pyjama.

Je n'ai pas du tout sommeil, mais le fait de toujours penser à Peter m'écorche le cœur, c'est trop dur.

"Claire?" J'entends Peter derrière la porte. Sa voix était très douce ce qui a pour effet de faire frissonner mon corps tout entier.

Je ne réponds rien, il pensera sûrement que je dors ainsi, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer une nouvelle fois avec lui.

Puis tout doucement il ouvre la porte.

"Claire… Je peux entrer?" me dit-il. Ok si il insiste, je ne peux pas refuser.

"Oui" dis-je froidement.

Il entre complètement et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il me regarde et passe ses mains sur ses cheveux, il s'assit tout au bord du lit.

"Claire… Pourquoi tu souffres?" me demande-t-il.

Je baisse les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu penses que tout va de travers?" continue-t-il.

C'était pas les mêmes mots que j'avais prononcé à West au parc juste après m'être enfuie?

"Est-ce que tu nous a espionné?" dis-je toujours froidement

"Non. Enfin si pour toi le fait de m'être rendu invisible afin de savoir ce qui te tracasse depuis quelques jours c'est espionner, alors oui" me dit-il en me souriant.

"Ecoute, j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça. J'ai plutôt envie de me relaxer et de ne penser à rien" dis-je toujours les yeux baissés mais dans un ton moins froid.

"Va plutôt voir Catlin, elle doit se sentir toute seule dans une chambre d'hôtel, ça doit pas être gaie" je continue.

"Ho tu sais Catlin, on s'est un peu disputé, j'ai pas vraiment envie de la voir. Quant tu es partie j'ai voulu te voir, et elle n'a pas voulue, elle m'a fait une scène de jalousie et j'ai compris que je n'ai aucun avenir avec elle donc je l'ai quittée. Je préfère rester avec toi" me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui souris, j'avoue que je préfère ma relation avec Peter quand il n'y a aucune dispute dans les parages.

"Moi aussi" me dit-il.

"Arrête de fouiller dans ma tête" je lui en tapant légèrement le bras prenant un air faussement vexé.

"Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse" me dit-il plus sérieusement.

Je pris une profonde respiration. "Je ne peux pas Peter, je ne peux pas en parler maintenant".

"Je n'insiste pas alors, mais je m'inquiète pour toi" me dit-il.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira mieux" dis-je en forçant un sourire.

"Tu te rappelles de Matt Parkman?" me demande-t-il.

"Oui bien sûr que je me rappelle" dis-je en haussant les épaules.

"Et bien demain il organise une petite fête chez lui en soirée. Tout le monde sera là, enfin quand je veux dire tout le monde, tout ceux qui sont comme nous seront là. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille?"

"Oui pourquoi pas, j'ai promis à West de se voir mais bon on se verra un peu moins qu'aujourd'hui." dis-je un peu plus enthousiaste.

"Ca me fait plaisir, et puis ça te changera les idées. Bon allez je vais te laisser dormir."

"Bonne nuit" dis-je en lui souriant.

"Bonne nuit" me dit-il. Puis il s'avance vers moi et m'enlace. Ses mains parcourent le long de mon dos. Je ferme les yeux à ce contact.

Il brise l'étreinte un peu trop courte à mon goût et s'en va.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je l'aime, lui, Peter, mon oncle, ma vie.

_**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je ne peux travailler dessus qu'en soirée et le week end, le prochain chapitre je le posterai plus vite que celui-ci. En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Tout le monde sait qu'ils vont finir ensemble mais bon d'abord il doit y avoir quelques obstacles pour mettre un peu de piment à tout ça lol. **_


	5. La soirée

Cette nuit j'ai plutôt bien dormi, rien à voir avec ces dernières nuits où je me suis plus concentrée sur Peter que sur mon sommeil. Je me lève tout doucement et regarde dans mes affaires si j'ai quelque chose à me mettre pour la soirée de Mr Parkman ce soir. Décidément, rien ne me plait pour cette soirée. Cet après midi j'irai faire du shopping histoire de me trouver quelque chose de joli.

Une fois ma toilette terminée, je compose le numéro de West.

_"Allo?"_

"West c'est Claire"

_"Claire? Tout va bien?"_

"Oui tout va bien, je te téléphone pour te dire que cette après midi on ne pourra pas se voir"

_"Ha..."_

"Oui, je suis désolée mais tout à l'heure je vais à une petite fête avec Peter, et j'aurais voulu me reposer cette après midi pour ne pas être trop fatiguée ce soir"

"_Comme tu veux, j'espère que ça te changera les idées, si tu changes d'avis, appelle moi_"

"Ok, bye" dis-je en raccrochant rapidement.

Je déteste lui mentir mais qu'est ce que j'allais dire? Salut West tout à l'heure on ne se voit pas parce que je veux m'acheter une tenue qui va plaire à Peter pour la soirée d'aujourd'hui?

On frappe à la porte, ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.

"Entre Peter" dis-je avec un sourire.

"J'espère que Mademoiselle a bien dormi" dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

"Oui, j'ai bien dormi, en espérant que Monsieur a tout aussi bien dormi" je dis toujours avec un sourire.

Il s'approche lentement et me pris dans ses bras. Je sens ses mains appuyer mon dos, obligeant mon corps à se presser contre le sien. Ce contact me fait oublier quelques secondes que cet homme est mon oncle surtout que ce moment est très agréable, j'en redemanderai bien souvent.

"Moi aussi" murmure-t-il à mon oreille. "Heu je veux dire moi aussi j'ai... j'ai bien dormi" me dit-il en brisant l'étreinte.

"Je voulais te prévenir que je vais chez Matt, il veut que je l'aide à préparer la fête, et comme il n'a rien préparé, je pense qu'on en aura pour la journée, tiens je te donne l'adresse si il y a un problème" me dit-il en me donnant un papier.

"Est-ce que tu viendras me chercher pour aller à la fête?" j'ose demander.

"Quelle question, bien sûr que je viendrai te chercher, sois prête pour 19h30" me dit-il en souriant.

"Et bien alors à ce soir" dis-je en posant l'adresse de Mr Parkman sur la table de chevet.

"A ce soir et n'oublie pas sois prudente ferme bien la porte à clé dès que je m'en vais"

Je réponds par l'affirmative d'un hochement de la tête.

Je l'entends partir et me dirige vers la porte pour la fermer à clé comme promis.

Tout en prenant mon petit déjeuner, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Peter, alors j'avais décidé que j'allais faire la totale, non seulement j'irai me trouver une jolie tenue, mais j'irai aussi chez le coiffeur et à la manucure.

C'est donc avec motivation que je pars en ville.

* * *

Je rentre à l'appartement complètement épuisée d'avoir marché autant, mais rien qu'en voyant ma coiffure, mes ongles ainsi que la robe que j'avais achetée pour l'occasion, ça a suffit à me réveiller.

18h. Je prends un bain pour ne pas défaire ma coiffure et commence à me préparer.

La robe est splendide, noire mais simple, et qui correspond exactement à ce type de fête, d'ailleurs elle ne fait pas trop robe de soirée, je pourrais la récupérer pour l'été.

La coiffure est tout aussi belle, j'ai remonté légèrement mes cheveux et les boucles descendent le long de mon dos.

Au niveau du maquillage, je choisis du noir pour mes yeux, et du transparent pour mes lèvres.

"Claire je suis là, je me prépare et on y va" dit Peter qui s'empresse de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je sors de la chambre et m'assis sur le canapé, attendant que Peter ait terminé.

"Voilà je suis prêt on peut…waouh Claire tu es… tu es… excuse moi mais j'en perds mes mots" Dit Peter en me voyant.

"Merci, toi aussi tu es bien habillé" dis-je bêtement.

Apparemment moi aussi j'ai perdu mes mots, il portait un jeans ultra moulant, avec une blouse blanche et une veste noire.

"Presque tout le monde est déjà là-bas, ils se sont tous donné le mot pour venir à l'avance" me dit-il en riant

Il s'approche de moi et me prends la main et soudain nous nous trouvons devant une maison. "C'est ici" me dit-il sans lâcher ma main.

Il frappe à la porte et Matt ouvre, Peter se décide de lâcher ma main à ma plus grande déception et nous entrons.

"Bonsoir Claire, il ne manquait plus que vous deux" me dit Matt.

En guise de réponse je lui souris.

Nous rentrons dans le salon et je reconnais tous les autres. Nathan était là, ainsi que Nikki et son fils, la petite Molly, Hiro et Ando. Il y a seulement deux femmes que je n'ai pas pu reconnaître, une était de couleur et parlait à Micah et l'autre était brune de peau et parlait à Mohinder. Mohinder? Celui qui a tiré sur mon père est présent lui aussi? La haine m'envahit à cette simple vue, il me regarde, il s'avance vers moi.

"Claire, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir tiré sur ton père, je peux te jurer que je savais que ton sang le ramènerait à la vie, sinon jamais je n'aurais tiré sur lui."

"Non, il a choisi l'autre camps, celui de la compagnie, si vous ne lui aviez pas tiré dessus il n'aurait jamais pris ce chemin" dis-je la haine dans les yeux.

"Claire je m'en veux, je sais que ça te fait du mal et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'il revienne"

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire" dis-je en m'éloignant pour rejoindre Peter qui lui, parle avec Nathan.

"Mais jeune femme, qu'avez-vous fait de ma fille" dit Nathan en rigolant.

"Elle est partie se reposer un peu, en attendant c'est moi qui prends le relais" dis-je sur le même ton.

"Une petite attention s'il vous plait" j'entends une voix plus forte couvrir toutes celle des autres. C'est Matt Parkman qui est debout sur une chaise, prêt à faire son discours.

"Nous nous sommes tous réunis il y a quelques mois, mais dans de mauvaises circonstances. Comme vous le savez la mission "sauve la cheerleader sauve le monde" est bien accomplie puisque notre héros Peter a bien sauvé notre cheerleader et avec l'aide de Nathan il a aussi sauvé le monde. C'est pour notre plus grand bonheur de les voir vivants et j'espère que la prochaine fête que j'organiserai sera quand Sylar sera mort. Alors servez-vous à manger tout est là et bonne soirée"

Tout le monde applaudit pendant que Matt met de la musique.

"Claire tu es splendide" j'entends une voix féminine. Je me retourne c'était Nikki. "Merci c'est gentil vous aussi" je réponds.

"On a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler comme à dit Matt on s'est tous rencontrés dans de mauvaises circonstances, mais j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un" me dit-elle en pointant du doigt une fille.

"Monica?" appelle Nikki, Monica se retourne se dirige à notre direction.

"Monica je te présente Claire, et Claire voici Monica" dit-elle.

"Enchantée" dit-on en même temps.

"Monica a aussi un pouvoir, elle s'en est rendu compte il y a peu de temps"

"Oui, je copie ce que je vois à la télé" me dit-elle.

"Et bien je suis impressionnée, ça va t'être très utile" dis-je réellement impressionnée.

"Oui mais pas plus que moi, toi tu régénères n'est-ce pas? Indestructible, immortelle, je trouve que c'est le meilleure pouvoir de tous"

"Ho tu sais c'est pas si gai que ça en à l'air, un jour je serai confrontée à la mort de chaque personne importante pour moi et donc je me retrouverai toute seule" dis-je un peu nostalgique.

"Mais voyons tu ne seras pas toute seule" dit Nikki, "Il y a Peter, lui aussi est indestructible"

Sur ces mots je me retourne vers Peter et remarque qu'il est en grande conversation avec Nathan. Qu'est-ce qu'il est séduisant.

Matt passe devant moi et me regarde interrogateur.

"Je vais vous laisser, je vais voir mon père" dis-je à Nikki et à Monica.

Je me dirige vers leur direction et me place à coté de Nathan pour faire face à Peter.

"Et si on allait tous à table, regardez, le buffet est prêt, on va pouvoir manger" dit Nathan enthousiaste.

Nous allons donc vers le buffet et nous nous servons. Puis, nous allons vers la table et nous prenons place. A ma grande surprise Matt s'installa en face de moi. Moi j'étais entre Nathan et Peter.

"Alors Claire, je suppose que ça a du te faire plaisir de voir que ton père et que ton oncle sont vivants" me dit-il.

"Oui très" je me contente de répondre.

"Et ça va elle n'est pas trop dissipée chez toi" demande-t-il à Peter.

"Non elle est juste ce qu'il faut" dit-il en rigolant.

Un silence s'installa et je vois Matt Parkman qui regarde Peter d'un ton interrogateur.

Je me demande ce qu'il a pu bien pensé, étant donné qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes Matt m'a regardé sur le même ton.

Après le repas, tout le monde retourne dans le salon, en buvant et parlant de tout et de rien.

Au lieu de rester avec les autres, je me dirige vers le jardin.

Le jardin est immense et beaucoup de fleurs garnissent cet endroit, plus loin je vois un banc, il me rappelle celui du parc, en fait tout ce jardin me rappelle celui du parc.

Je m'empresse de m'asseoir sur ce banc et d'admirer la beauté de ce jardin.

"Comment trouves-tu cette soirée?" demande Matt qui se tenait derrière moi.

"Elle est réussie" je réponds alors qui s'assied à côté de moi.

"Je sais ce qu'il se passe" me dit-il.

Je le regarde ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

"Toi et Peter" me dit-il.

"Quoi moi et Peter" dis-je le plus naturellement possible.

"Tu l'aimes" me dit-il en souriant.

"Non quelle idée, je ne vois pas où tu as été cherché ça"

"C'est simple, dans ta tête" me dit-il.

Pour toute réponse je baisse les yeux.

"Claire, tu dois te faire à l'idée que c'est ton oncle, et lui doit se faire à l'idée que tu es sa nièce" me dit-il en essayant de me faire comprendre que la situation est grave.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il me voit réellement comme sa nièce" dis-je sur le ton de la tristesse.

"Je rêve où tout le monde se réfugie dans le beau jardin de Matt?" j'entends d'une voix lointaine.

"Nikki" dit Matt

"Dis lui toi que c'est mal de s'aimer entre un oncle et une nièce" Dit Matt

Je lui donne un regard noir, pourquoi dit-il ça ainsi à Nikki.

"Ne t'inquiète pas elle est au courant de la situation, c'est même elle qui a remarqué que tu l'aimais le jour de l'explosion." me dit-il.

"Non ce n'est pas mal, je trouve que c'est mal de juger par contre, Matt on ne peut pas choisir qui on aime, ça vient comme ça c'est tout" dit Nikki en s'adressant à Matt

"Désolée mais cette conversation me met très mal à l'aise" dis-je en me levant.

"Non attends, Matt allait justement partir" dit-elle en regardant Matt.

"Oui j'y vais, mais repense à ce que je t'ai dit" dit-il en partant.

"En tout cas, si tu n'a pas le soutien de Matt, tu as le mien" dit-elle en me souriant.

"Je n'aurais pas cru que vous aviez remarqué quelque chose" je dis assez impressionnée.

"Moi j'ai remarqué vos petits regards, les larmes que tu as versées en le croyant mort, Matt lui, n'aurait rien remarqué sans son pouvoir" me dit-elle en rigolant.

"Oui mais il a juste entendu une réflexion que j'ai faite tout à l'heure, c'est pas comme ci ça voulait tout dire" dis-je ne comprenant plus rien.

"Ca date bien avant ce soir, tu sais, Peter aussi pense" me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Claire? Je me suis inquiété ne te voyant plus, Matt m'a dit que tu te trouvais dans le jardin" j'entends une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

"Justement j'allais partir" dit Nikki en s'éloignant.

"Alors tu aimes cette soirée?" me dit Peter.

"Oui c'est très réussi, et comme dit Matt espérons que la prochaine sera pour fêter la mort de Sylar" dis-je en rigolant.

"Espérons que ce sera pour bientôt alors" me dit-il.

"Et espérons qu'on sera tous là pour fêter ça" dis-je la peur dans la voix.

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je te trouve magnifique" me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

"Tu l'a laissé entendre tout à l'heure, mais rien n'est sorti de ta bouche" dis-je en rigolant.

"Oui j'avoue que cette robe m'a enlevée tous les mots de la bouche, mais par la même occasion, même à ton réveil je te trouve magnifique"dit-il en souriant.

Je sens mes joues devenir très très chaudes, je ne peux marmonner que un petit "merci".

"Claire, si tu n'étais pas ma nièce je crois bien que…" me dit-il

"Que quoi?" dis-je très mal à l'aise.

Il s'approche de moi et ferme les yeux, je fais de même et je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes, je sens sa langue contempler ma bouche et notre baiser devient passionné. Ce moment est juste parfait.

"Mais où sont Peter et Claire?" nous entendons la voix de Nathan raisonner dans la maison.

Notre baiser s'arrêta là et nous nous regardons, le souffle coupé.

"Ha vous êtes là" dit Nathan en arrivant vers nous.

"Oui on allait justement s'en aller" dit Peter

On dit au revoir à tout le monde et Peter nous téléporte jusqu'à l'appartement.

Un grand silence s'installe, je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir face à ce qui venait d'arriver.

"Claire on doit parler" dit Peter en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Je l'imite et il prend ma main.

"Claire, ce baiser était un très bon moment, je t'assure mais nous deux on est du même sang, on ne peut pas avoir d'histoire" me dit-il.

"Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé alors" dis-je stupéfaite.

"Je ne sais pas, d'un coté j'en avais envie et d'un autre je savais que c'était mal" me dit-il mal à l'aise.

"Voilà tu l'a eu ton bon moment, et maintenant tu me laisse ainsi?" dis-je énervée.

"Claire, moi aussi cette situation m'énerve, je n'ai qu'une envie que tu ne sois pas ma nièce" me dit-il.

"Oncle, nièce, père, fille! Peter tu as envie d'être avec moi et moi aussi et tu ne penses qu'à la situation familiale! Fais ce qui te plait, ne prend pas attention aux vices et aux jugements des autres!" dis-je au bord des larmes.

"Claire c'est inceste! Nous deux c'est dégeulasse, on peut pas être ensemble!" me dit-il lui aussi visiblement énervé.

"Et bien désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester ici, j'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça" dis-je en m'éloignant vers la chambre.

"Claire attends…" j'entends Peter parler mais je claque la porte avant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Je prends toutes mes affaires à la hâte et je mets tout dans mon sac, je dois m'en aller le plus vite possible, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me fasse ça.

Je sors de la chambre avec le sac et prends mon portable qui était sur la table.

"Claire ne t'en va pas, je pourrais pas supporter ton absence, reste s'il te plait" me dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'arrête là et dit en pleurant "Je pensais que tu me protègerais, mais finalement, tu es le premier à me faire du mal, je t'aime, et ça me fait peur"

Je sors et j'entends des sanglots venant de l'appartement.

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait**_


	6. Ca en valait le coup

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma légère altercation avec Peter

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma légère altercation avec Peter. Légère? Pas tant que ça finalement, je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir…pas que je ne veuille pas. Loin de là, juste que me retrouver en face de lui serait le comble après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

Après mon départ, je me suis installée à l'hôtel, en fait, cet hôtel se situe à deux rues à peine de son appartement. Malgré ma douleur, je m'y sens bien, c'est comme si j'étais encore près de lui.

En une semaine, rien n'a changé, sauf que je me retrouve officiellement célibataire étant donné que j'ai rompu avec West. Ma mère croit toujours que je vis chez Peter et mon père… beh mon père toujours aucune nouvelle.

Je me lève de mon lit et me regarde au miroir. Et ben, quelle tête! Je passe mes nuits à pleurer et évidement, mes yeux en prennent un coup. Je rectifie ça comme je peux et me dirige vers la fenêtre, je peux apercevoir la rue remplie de personnes qui marchent très vite, certains se plaignent d'avoir reçus un pv, d'autres de faire tomber leur clé, c'est pathétique. Eux, est-ce qu'ils sont tombés éperdument amoureux d'un membre de leur famille?

Plus loin je peux apercevoir une rue qui mène à une autre, cette rue c'est celle de Peter, je ferme les yeux, j'ai tellement envie qu'il soit prêt de moi, qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse. Claire! Reprend toi! C'est arrivé une fois, mais ça n'arrivera plus.

Une fois avoir pris ma douche, j'enfile mon peignoir et me dirige vers le lit, ce sera encore la même journée: rester couchée sur le lit à pleurer et à broyer du noir. Un bruit me fait sursauté: quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, je me dirige vers la porte méfiante car je n'attend personne et regarde au travers de la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

J'ouvre la porte avec un soupir d'exaspération.

"Comment tu m'a trouvé"? je demande le plus amèrement possible

"C'est grâce à Molly, elle a le pouvoir…"

"de localiser les gens comment ais-je pu être aussi idiote pour ne pas y penser?" répondais-je à Peter sur le même ton.

"Je peux entrer?" me demande-t-il avec ses yeux de chiens battus.

"Oui entre et fais comme chez toi" dis-je en lui cédant le passage.

"Claire…je…tu me manques, reviens avec moi dans l'appartement, comme avant"

"C'est impossible"

"Quoi? Reviens je t'en prie, pour moi… pour nous" dit-il. Le voyant s'approcher de moi j'ai le réflexe de reculer.

"Nous? Il n'y a pas de nous, tu l'a bien dit l'autre jour, nous deux c'est dégeulasse, alors désolée mais ne ressors pas l'excuse du "nous" parce que toi tu n'y crois pas"

"Claire fais un effort, Sylar cours toujours, dieu sait ce que ton père pourrait faire, et de plus, plusieurs personnes nous veut du mal maintenant" me dit-il plus bas.

"Plusieurs personnes, qui ça?"

"Qui je n'en sais rien, plusieurs meurtres ont eu lieu, mais je sais qu'ils sont nombreux, en tout cas ils sont plus nombreux que nous".

Des frissons me parcours le corps.

"Je pense que Sylar nous prépare une guerre et qu'il a déjà choisi son armée" me dit-il très lentement pour me faire comprendre la gravité de la situation.

"Claire, mets de côté ta fierté pour l'instant, tu n'es pas en sécurité toute seule, tu dois rester avec moi, donc reviens avec moi, regarde c'est pas loin, c'est à deux pas d'ici" me dit-il en souriant.

"Ha oui heu je n'avais trouvé rien d'autre et…"

"Tu n'es pas douée pour mentir Claire" me dit-il toujours en souriant.

Comme simple réponse je lui souris, d'un côté heureuse de le voir encore en face de moi.

"Allez va t'habiller, en attendant je m'occuperai de mettre tes affaires dans ta valise"

A ses mots je m'exécute et nous partons.

Arrivés à l'appartement, je lui demande:

"Ces personnes qui sont contre nous, ils ont tués des personnes dotées de pouvoirs comme nous, ou juste des gens normaux"?

"Un peu des deux, ils s'en prennent à ceux qui sont comme nous et à leur famille"

"Mon dieu, c'est horrible"

"Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut être très prudent et se préparer, Sylar est derrière tout ça, j'en suis certain, je me doutais bien que c'était bizarre qu'il nous donne pas de nouvelles depuis longtemps, maintenant, il peut renseigner son armée sur chacun de nous, par exemple, il pourra leur dire que ton pouvoir est la régénération et donc trouver un moyen de te tuer"

"Merci de ton exemple" dis-je en riant.

"Non Claire, l'heure est grave, ils peuvent venir à n'importe quel moment, on doit se préparer, contrôler au mieux nos pouvoirs"

"Comment veux-tu que je contrôle mieux mon pouvoir? Je veux dire, mon pouvoir est la régénération, je ne sais faire que ça"

"N'oublie pas que tu peux guérir aussi, écoute, il y a une sorte d'entrepôt pas loin d'ici, tout le monde y sera, on va se préparer pour les vaincre, tous, sylar y compris.

N'étant pas convaincue je baisse les yeux.

"Hey" me dit-il en redressant mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder. Ses yeux sont si beaux.

"Je te promets que nous gagnerons, on est tous une équipe, on a survécus à la menace de l'explosion de New York, ce n'est pas ces démons qui vont nous faire peur hein?" me dit-il en me souriant.

"Tu as raison" je lui réponds.

"Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'entrepôt, il ne faut pas perdre de temps"

Nous descendons donc, à ma grande surprise il me prend par la taille et nous somme dans les aires.

"Peter…les gens"

"Shhh ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes invisibles"

"Il va falloir que je m'habitue à tes multipouvoirs" dis-je en riant.

"Au fait merci, mais pas autant que les tiens"

"Quoi?" je ne comprends vraiment pas le sens de sa phrase.

"Mes yeux, ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que les tiens" me dit-il.

Pour toute réponse je me contente de rougir.

Ce malaise ne dure qu'un instant étant donné que l'on se pose dans un parking et à quelques mètres de là, le fameux entrepôt.

En y entrant, je constate que tout le monde est déjà présent.

"Dis on a le chic pour être toujours les derniers" dis-je en m'adressant à Peter.

"Au moins on se fera désirer" dit-il en observant Nikki taper sur une espèce de coussin géant. "Tu vois, elle essaie d'avoir le pouvoir de Jessica, son égo, sans que Jessica ne prenne contrôle d'elle".

"Espérons qu'elle y arrive"

"Espérons pour nous… Viens Matt est par là". Me dit-il en s'éloignant. Je le suis et Matt me regarde et me souris.

"Content de te voir Claire, Peter Mohinder veut te voir, tu dois absolument contrôler tout tes pouvoirs afin que tu puisses en utiliser un maximum en même temps"

"Ok j'y vais, tu t'occupes de Claire?"

"Oui je ne la lacherai pas d'une semelle" répond Matt en me donnant un léger coup de coude

"Tu as intérêt, elle est trop importante pour moi donc tiens ta promesse" dit Peter à l'attention de Matt

"Ah lala vous deux c'est…"

"Quoi? Dégeulasse? t'inquiète pas j'ai compris ton point de vue"

"J'allais pas dire ca, j'allais dire impensable"

"Si tu y penses, c'est que c'est pensable"

"Oui mais si j'y pense c'est parce que vous y pensez"

"Et bien alors ne lis plus dans nos pensées"

"Je voudrais bien alors ce serait gentil de penser moins fort à l'avenir…"

"Ok j'abandonne… quel est le programme?"

"D'abord on s'entraîne et puis on se réunit tous et on fait un bilan"

"Ok et moi comment veux tu que je m'entraîne? jme jette des couteaux en pleine figure?"

"Ha Ha t'es une marrante"

Deux heures plus tard, je suis assise à regarder matt entrain de regarder les gens, sûrement à essayer de lire leurs pensées. Et l'intimité dans tout ça?

"L'intimité avec moi ça n'existe pas" me dit il en riant.

"Bon on arrête là c'est bon, on va faire le point sur cette après midi" dit Mohinder accompagné de Peter qui se dirige vers moi.

"Alors tu as fait des progrès?" je lui demande

"Oui, enfin je crois" me dit-il d'une petite voix. Le pauvre il a l'air fatigué par tous ces efforts.

Il me caresse les cheveux et à la vue de Matt nous fixant nous nous concentrons sur Mohinder.

"Bon chacun a un pouvoir très spéciale, qui pourra aider chacun dans une situation de conflits, Matt avec ton pouvoir tu liras dans les pensées de ces personnes et tu pourras anticiper chaque intentions".

"Je sais pas si je l'ai dit mais maintenant en introduisant ma pensée dans la tête de quelqu'un je peux le persuader d'agir en rapport avec cette pensée"

"Fais nous une démonstration"

"Ok heu…" dit Matt en regardant autour de lui, son regard s'arrête sur Peter, il le fixe quelques secondes et Peter se lève, se dirige vers Nikki et l'embrasse.

"Peter mais ça va pas?" dit Nikki en le repoussant.

"Je suis désolé je sais pas ce qui m'a pris"

"Non ça c'est le pouvoir de Matt" Dit Mohinder en riant.

Quant à moi, je me sens très mal, je ne sais pas quel sentiment j'éprouve, la haine, la tristesse, la peur, l'humiliation. Peut être tout à la fois.

"J'ai pensé que ce serait marrant" dit Matt amusé

Moi ça ne me fait pas rire.

Je sens des regards se poser sur moi mais je préfère rester de marbre, je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes sachent ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Peter, déjà trop de personnes sont au courant.

La voix de Mohinder me réveille de mes pensées et je constate que j'avais serré trop fort mon bras, en tout cas assez pour que mes ongles rentrent dedans. Quand je le lache, du sang en découle et aussitôt les plaies se referment.

Je me retourne et vois Nikki me regarder tristement. Je sais que c'est pas sa faute, ni celle de Peter, seulement ils ont presque le même âge, ils sont célibataires tous les deux, et de plus Nikki est une très belle femme. Alors oui ce baiser me fait peur, peur qu'il y ait une conséquence par la suite.

"Claire?"

"Heu oui?"

"Tu étais sur ton petit nuage" Me dit Mohinder en rigolant "Je disais toi ton rôle sera de nous couvrir"

"Ok pas de soucis"

"Voilà pour les autres vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, pour ma part je vais me renseigner sur les pouvoirs des meurtriers et en fonction de ça on verra qui pourra confronter qui. Ah et j'oubliais on ne va pas attendre de se faire attaquer, on attaquera en premier, on leur prendra sur le fait" Dit Mohinder.

Tout le monde s'apprête à s'en aller quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

"Claire est-ce que ça va?" me dit Nikki.

"Oui ça va ne t'en fais pas"

"Ok tant mieux je me sentais un peu mal pour ce qui vient de se passer"

"Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas ta faute" je lui dis en lui adressant un sourire

"Ok et bien à plus tard alors" me dit elle.

Sur ce je pars rejoindre Peter qui m'attendait et passe devant Matt auquel je lui jette un regard noir.

Arrivés à l'appartement, nous nous installons devant la télé, Peter passe son bras autour de mon épaule et me murmure "Désolé pour tout à l'heure"

"Pourquoi" je lui demande faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, alors que je sais très bien de quoi il veut parler.

"Pour le baiser avec Nikki" me dit-il toujours dans un murmure à peine audible.

"C'est rien, de toute façon tu n'as pas à te justifier"

"Oui mais je voulais juste que tu saches que ce n'est pas elle qui me plait"

"Non Peter… ne me dis pas ça"

Je me lève et il me retient le bras, il me tire vers lui et nos lèvres se frôlent, puis aussi vite qu'il est venu, il me repousse lentement et se prend la tête dans les mains.

"Jpeux pas, jpeux pas" dit il

"Peter c'est quoi ton problème? Pendant une seconde tu me veux et à l'autre tu me repousse" lui dis-je exaspérée.

"Claire je t'aime, comme un fou, je te veux à chaque moment ne croit pas l'inverse, mais j'ai peur des conséquences, des jugements, de Nathan, de ma mère, de moi-même"

"Ecoute, je vais aller prendre une douche et je vais dormir, tu as l'air de ne pas savoir ce que tu veux, donc je te conseille de faire pareil, la nuit porte conseil et on verra demain" lui dis-je en lui caressant le visage.

Je me lève et me dirige donc vers la salle de bain. Après avoir pris ma douche je me couche et j'entends qu'on frappe à la porte. En sachant très bien qui se trouve derrière la porte je dis:

"Oui entre"

Peter ouvre la porte et s'assied sur le lit à coté de moi et me dit:

"La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu le coup de foudre, je pensais ne jamais te revoir, mais quand tu es venue à la prison pour me voir, j'étais tellement heureux, j'étais avec Simone à ce moment là, mais je ne pensais qu'à toi, puis Simone est morte et je voulais te revoir, quand on s'est revus chez moi, c'est là que j'ai appris que tu étais ma nièce, donc j'ai essayé de t'oublier, puis Catlin est entrée dans ma vie, je pensais pouvoir t'oublier mais…ça n'a pas fonctionné, et maintenant j'ai qu'une envie c'est d'être avec toi"

"Peter, t'es pas obligé de me dire tout ça"

"Excuse moi Claire mais j'en ai marre de résister" me dit-il en approchant son visage du mien

"Je ne veux plus résister" me dit-il en fermant les yeux. Je fais de même je le sens m'embrasser avec fougue, de sa main il me presse contre lui et descends ses baisers sur mon cou. Il s'arrête et nous nous regardons complètement essoufflés.

Cette fois ci il n'a pas l'air de culpabiliser ou de se sentir mal, il me souris et me donne un baiser.

"Il vaudrait mieux pour toi à ce que j'aille me prendre une douche froide, histoire de me calmer un peu" me dit-il en riant.

"Ok et après ta douche si tu veux tu peux rester dormir avec moi, après tout c'est ton lit" lui dis-je.

"Pas pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester sage, déjà que ce baiser m'a fait énormément d'effet, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas" me dit-il

Il m'embrasse et sortit de la chambre.

Quant à moi, je repense au baiser et un énorme sourire se dessine sur mon visage, avant de m'endormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille et je sens une présence dans la chambre, je me retourne et je vois Peter qui me fixe en me souriant.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu es là?" lui dis-je en me redressant lentement.

"Assez pour constater à quel point tu es magnifique quand tu dors"

Je lui souris, il s'installe à coté de moi et me dit: "il faudra que ça reste secret nous deux pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le courage de subir des jugements pour l'instant"

"Ok, ce qui veut dire pas de bisous devant les gens" je lui dis

"Je sais ça va être dur" me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux. "Tu sais quoi, en attendant que tu te prépares, je t'attends dans le salon"

"Très bien" lui dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois préparée, je me dirige vers le salon et je vois Peter les bras croisés et qui regarde la télé. Je m'installe à côté et il passe son bras autour de mon épaule.

"Enfin je vais pouvoir profiter de ma copine" me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

"Ta copine? Ca me plaît ça" lui dis-je.

Avant de connaître ce bonheur, j'ai bien souffert, mais ça en valait le coup.

_**Désolée du retard j'ai eu du boulot pour l'école. Sinon que pensez-vous de ce châpitre?**_


End file.
